


Fuck Me Sideways

by ThatOneGreyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, M/M, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost
Summary: A mission goes seriously wrong and Bucky finds out just how many secrets Steve has been keeping from him.
Relationships: Stucky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Fuck Me Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never done a full length fic before so it might be kinda choppy. also this is my first fanfic on this site so... enjoy?

Bucky knew they were in trouble from the second Steve said those words.

He hadn't heard Steve swear like that in years, not since that mission had gone wrong in '44. But between the Gaelic and the actual swearing in English, Bucky knew something was wrong. and then Steve had said those words. Those three words he never said, not unless he was seriously pissed.

"Oh, fuck me sideways!" Steve yells into the comms, the faint Irish accent lingering in his ears. Natasha is next to Bucky, and as a smirk tugs at her lips, Bucky is vaulting over the railing, trying to get to the first floor. The world around him blurs as he tries to get to Steve, because he knows, he can tell something has gone wrong.

When Bucky finally catches sight of him, the first thing he notices is the blood.

The second thing is that the uniform is too big.

Steve turns toward him, staggering, and somehow, Bucky manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

It's the last thing Steve sees before the darkness in his mind swallows him whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky's running through the hallways, about a dozen goons on his tail. He's distracted, more worried about his friend than anything else, because jesus, this was not what he was expecting to go wrong today. Natasha ends up on his right somehow, blasting people's faces open with her twin pistols. they run, and she eventually does a double take when she lays eyes on the unconscious bundle in Bucky's arms.

"Is that Rogers?" She gapes at him. He's so... tiny. She knew, of course, about how messed up he was before the serum, but it was another thing entirely to see it in real time. Bucky doesn't answer her, swearing lightly under his breath in Russian.

Sam meets them at the end of the hallway, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He also does a double take when he sees Steve, but doesn't question it the way Natasha did. Bucky makes a mental note to thank him for that later, then swears loudly as a bullet bonces off his shoulder. Natasha covers him as they sprint into the Quinjet, Sam alerting the rest of the team to the situation they have. Bucky gets Steve into the medical zone of the Quinjet, then turns to see Nat staring at him.

"What?" He mutters, suddenly dizzy. He blames the adrenaline, but goes to check himself for bullet wounds anyway.

"You're bleeding." Nat points at a spot on his uniform just as his hand comes away from it wet. He swears again, then feels his legs give out from under him.

Thankfully, he doesn't pass out from blood loss. Unfortunately, Natasha drugs him to get the bullet out, and he's loopy for most of the ride home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve first wakes up, he doesn't open his eyes right away. He isn't sure why, but later, he's glad he did it; He hears beeping, and feels something next to him, even though he isn't being touched by it. He cracks open an eye, exhaustion flooding him.

Bucky is sitting in a chair next to the bed, and the layout of the room tells him they're back at the tower, in the medical bay. Bucky looks like he hasn't slept, and while Steve isn't sure how long he's been out, he can tell Bucky is a few seconds from crashing hard. He slides his hand over to the edge of the bed, still too tired to talk. Bucky takes it without thinking, then jumps, suddenly aware of the movement.

"You're awake!" He yelps. Steve smiles at him, becoming acutely aware of how Bucky's hand envelops his. Have Bucky's hands always been that big?

"Hi." Steve rasps, his throat dry and painfully sore. His head is driving him crazy, like someone took an axe to the inside. "Can I get water?"

"Yeah, of course. Lemme just-" Bucky practically trips over his own feet trying to get to the water cooler, and Steve can see how tired he is, but if he looks as half as bad as Bucky does, then it's going to be hell trying to get him to sleep.

Bucky returns with the water, and Steve takes a few minute to gather his strength. The water is cool and refreshing, and Steve feels much better after he takes a few sips. Eventually, he feels strong enough to ask Bucky what happened. Bucky glances away, trying to articulate the experience.

"You got hit." He finally manages. "Went down. I got you back to the Quinjet, but..." Bucky doesn't know how to tell him, but he can tell Steve's piecing it together.

"How long was I out?" Steve's headache is getting worse, and he can't tell if it's the lights or the drip or if he really did get hit that badly. He tries to sit up, but can't seem to gather the strength. Which is weird, because the serum meant he could always sit up within a few minutes of waking. He just healed faster. 

"You were out for a couple of days. Scared the hell out of me".

"Hm".

"What?"

"Can I get a mirror?"

Bucky blinks in surprise, but he did know this was going to happen. He hands Steve the mirror he had placed on the bedside table for this exact reason. Steve takes it, then looks into it with anticipation.

His face looks almost the same, but more angular, less rounded. His neck is thinner, almost leaner than it was before, and his collarbone sticks out just a little more. But the real telling feature is his shoulder blades; instead of being broad and defined, they are slim and withdrawn, proportioned to the rest of his body as they should be. He feels reality pulsing around him, but he's focused on his slimmed wrists, his thin neck, his decreased mass.

The worst part was that he thought he was dreaming when they had been at the base.

"Well, fuck me sideways." He mutters as the mirror slips out of his hand and shatters on the floor. 

He's out again not long after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nat had to drug Bucky to get him out of the room, which he did not at any point agree to. Bucky swears at her, but after a few minutes he's high out of his mind, and Nat's leading him out of the room to get some sleep. He crashes hard, waking up after 16 hours of sleep and dragging himself to the common room where he hears laughter and intense swearing.

The first thing he notices is that Sam is abysmally bad at MarioKart.

The second thing is that there is a 5'4" blond dot on the couch next to Sam who is incredibly good at MarioKart and should NOT be up.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Bucky says forcefully, grabbing a cup of coffee as he blearily looks for food.

"You're supposed to be in Japan." Steve counters. Bucky pauses, confused. He hadn't realized what day it was. "On your left".

Sam nearly throws the control across the room.

"Stop DOING that!" he screeches as Steve cackles wickedly. Bucky rolls his eyes as he grabs leftover pasta out of the fridge.

"How you feeling?" Bucky smiles at Steve, but it feels forced. However better Steve might be feeling, its a bit unnerving to see him small again. Bucky knows he shouldn't be worried, that Steve is still healthy and safe, but the smaller form is more fragile in his mind, always has been, and he can't quite seem to shake that mentality.

"Better. Kinda sucks, being small. I can't throw Sam across the room when he cheats." Steve grins like an idiot, and Sam whacks him upside the head with a pillow. Bucky smiles, then picks up a controller and joins them, laughing at Steve's stupid antics.

The longer they go without Steve coughing, the more relaxed he feels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days. As far as they can tell, the effects are temporary; Steve's already getting some of his height back, but his appetite was the first thing to come back, and Bucky continues to wonder how he can fit that much food in such a tiny body. But while Steve's black hole of a stomach has returned to normal, his metabolism hasn't. As a result, he is currently plastered.

"This was a bad idea." Sam decides as he watches Steve slug back another beer. They're on the roof, which thankfully has safety rails, and Steve brought all his drawing stuff up with him to try and 'sketch the stars', as he put it. He's at about 5'7" and 160 pounds, but he's also absolutely wasted, and Sam is kind of scared of what Bucky will do to him if he finds out.

Sam gets his answer three minutes later when Bucky wanders up to the roof, also completely wasted. It turns out Natasha has bottles of 100 proof vodka stashed with her weapons, and that soldiers with a weaker version of the serum can get drunk on that. Bucky sits next to Steve, staring up at the stars in a drunken wonder.

"Did I ever tell you I'm in love with you?" Bucky hiccups after a few minutes. Sam takes that as his cue to leave, and Steve stares at Bucky, shocked.

"You what?" Steve isn't sure he heard Bucky right.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time." Bucky gazes at the stars, then lays down next to Steve, staring into his eyes. "Your eyes are so blue".

"You're in love with me?" Steve whispers. Normally, Bucky would be afraid, but he's drunk and can blame all this on the alcohol.

That is, until Steve kisses him on the lips. Until the familiar taste of oranges and lavender explodes in his mouth. Until he melts into nothingness and is reborn in a single second.

He's not sure how they get into the elevator, but Steve is kissing him hard and thrusting his pelvis against Bucky's hips. All rational thought goes out the window when Bucky's tongue slips into Steve's mouth, and Bucky's pretty sure his brain explodes when Steve slides his hand down Bucky's pants.

Somehow, they make it into the bedroom, and they're drunk and kissing and suddenly Steve bites Bucky's collarbone and Bucky just lose it, goes completely feral. He tears at Steve's shirt, and Steve pulls at his pants, and suddenly he's on his stomach and Steve is thrusting into him, and his mind just goes numb.

He can't remember what happened next. He doesn't much care. The next thing he knows, he's lying naked in bed with his best friend on top of him, struggling to stay awake.

Eventually he loses the fight, and he drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve wakes up with a splitting headache. His head is absolutely pounding, and he feels kinda nauseous. He realizes he's not alone, but doesn't realize that he's not in the medical bay.

Bucky wakes and feels like someone tried to kill him. His head is fit to burst open, and his entire body is sore.

The first thing he notices is that he's naked.

The second thing is that he's not alone in bed.

"Fuck." Bucky mutters, startling whoever is next to him. "Who did I sleep with last night?"

Its half a joke, but when he opens his eyes and sees Steve next to him... He almost starts crying.

Steve, for his part, is trying to pretend his best friend didn't just say that. He knew he had been drunk last night, but he didn't think he was that drunk. He cracks open an eye and sees that Bucky is sitting up in bed, his shirt gone and his pants very likely gone as well. Steve groans loudly. Did he seriously sleep with his best friend? He'd been trying so hard to hold back, too.

Bucky looked at Steve, trying to figure out what to say. If he was in bed with Steve, then he really hoped it had been consensual. He wouldn't willingly rape someone, but he had been drunk and he still didn't trust his mind. He opened his mouth, stammered a few times, then closed it. He didn't know what to say.

"Did we fuck?" Steve moans, throwing an arm over his eyes. Bucky winces, and Steve swears he can hear it.

"I... think so?"

"Shit."

"Do you not... like me?" Bucky squeaks. He can't believe he's saying this, these things he thought he would take to his grave.

Steve says nothing, then sits bolt upright, staring Bucky directly in the face.

"Do you like me?" He asks, anticipation in his eyes.

Bucky opens his mouth again, but nothing comes out, so he just stare at his hands and nods, tears blurring his vision.

"Yeah." He finally manages to whisper.

"Oh, thank God." Steve collapses backwards onto the bed, heaving a sigh of relief. "I really didn't want to have the conversation where you don't actually like me back".

Bucky practically chokes on his own throat. Steve likes him? The boy he's had a crush on since he was seventeen, his best friend, likes him back? He doesn't know what to do with himself. Tears spill from his eyes as he tries to process everything.

"Buck, you ok?" Steve taps Bucky's shoulder, and the teary brunet just stares at his, sobbing. Steve smiles, and his friend scoops him up into a bear hug that nearly breaks his ribs. "Whoa! Easy there".

"I'm sorry." Bucky sniffles into his shoulder, a smile breaking out on his face. "I'm just so happy. I was so scared you were going to hate me, I-"

Bucky breaks off, and it takes Steve half an hour to calm him down. Eventually, they shower together, then get breakfast from Sam(who made them hangover food). As they sit on the couch together, discussing this sudden revelation, Steve gets a weird look on his face.

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask how long?"

Bucky swallows hard, then clears his throat.

"Since I was 17".

Steve stares at him, then bursts out laughing.

"Well, fuck me sideways, Barnes. We could've been fucking a lot sooner if you'd said something right away".

Sam chokes on his drink, and Nat nudges him with her elbow.

"I believe you owe me fifty dollars." Nat giggles as they start making out on the couch.

Neither one of them has been happier in their life.


End file.
